In many countries, particularly third world and developing countries, archaic systems for obtaining credit for corporations are in place, wherein corporations must complete a tremendous amount of documentation and submit it to the banks that they seek to obtain credit from. In turn, the companies or banks that will be extending the credit must then comb through the documentation and not only review and process the information contained therein, but also confirm the veracity of the information. Such processes often lead to bureaucracy and delays for companies seeking to obtain credit.